


Five Times They Held Hands Off-Camera (And One Time They Almost Didn't)

by trappednightingale



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/pseuds/trappednightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this trip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvOQi6kdKl8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times They Held Hands Off-Camera (And One Time They Almost Didn't)

** One **

“Parc Astérix?” Bradley gives Colin an incredulous look as the dark-haired male explains their plans for the day.

 

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun and you know it.”

 

Bradley’s still not convinced, but Colin grabs his hand and uses their linked fingers to pull him out the door.

 

** Two **

Bradley’s not really sure how it is that he ended up with Angel for the first ride, “La Trace du Hourra” or something, but Colin squeezing his hand is all the reassurance he needs before they get on the ride. As it is, he still manages to turn the camera around to Colin once or twice before the ride picks up speed and suddenly they’re falling, and then they weren’t, and then they were again, and everything becomes a blur after that, save for the sound of Angel screaming in front of him, and Colin’s breathless laughter behind him.

 

** Three **

“This adventure needs churros.” Colin decides as they walk around the park.

 

“Yes, churros are exactly what we need.” Angel nods emphatically, glancing around before spotting a vendor. “Oh, there’s one!”

 

“You lot figure out what we’re going to next; Churros are on me.” Bradley offers and walks away before anyone can protest, like they always do. He’s barely at the stand before Colin is by his side, casually slipping his hand into Bradley’s. He gives the other male a look, but Colin is already walking back to the others, a mischievous grin on his lips. It’s only as he sees Angel laugh that he glances down at his hand, where a neatly folded bill is now resting.

 

“Colin, you sly dog.” He mutters affectionately.

 

** Four **

The next coaster looks terrifying, and is immediately dubbed the “Scream-a-lot”. He and Colin spend the entire time in the queue jokingly singing about how they’re going to die. Of course, when it comes time to get on the thing, Colin is by his side in an instant.

 

“If I’m going to die, I’m going to die by your side, my lord.” His lips twitch as he speaks, and Bradley rolls his eyes and shoves him lightly.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” But Bradley still reaches over and squeezes Colin’s hand after they’ve been buckled in, keeping hold of it till they’re far from the loading station and he can once again resume filming. And then they’re falling and Bradley keeps the camera focused on his own face and away from where they’re clutching each other’s hands as though they really could die at any moment.

 

It’s only after the car pulls back into the loading station that Bradley realizes he still has a hold of Colin’s hand and he hastily lets it go. On camera, he catches Colin still laughing from the adrenaline and the way his face falls slightly at the loss of contact.

 

** Five **

They decide, for whatever reason, to ride an elaborate mechanical swing set next. It looks utterly ridiculous, and only Colin, Bradley and Angel end up getting on to the ride. Bradley leaves the camera with Anthony, deciding he really doesn’t want the internet to know he rode such a silly ride.

He is pleased to note that he and Colin both choose to sit in the red section (because that’s Arthur’s colorand he’ll be damned if someone tries to shake the loyalty he has to the color) whereas Angel opts for the blue section, only a few seats in front of them. They’re waiting for the other riders to get situated in the hanging chairs when on a whim, Bradley reaches forward and latches onto the chains of Colin’s chair, mere centimeters above where Colin’s fingers are wrapped around the chain.

 

Blue eyes glance over in a questioning glance, and he just shrugs in response before covering Colin’s hand with his own and linking their fingers together. They stay that way until the ground makes a whirring sound and their hands are pulled away from each other as their seats rise into the air and begin to soar.

 

** And One **

Bradley’s back to filming by the final ride of the day, “The Splashy Splashy”, as Colin dubs it, and he can barely keep the camera straight or focused because of how bumpy and rackety the ride is. His free hand is clutching the bar in front of them, and he couldn’t help but notice that Colin’s hand is slowly moving towards his own. He moves the camera down at their hands for a brief moment, and then the ride takes a particularly nasty bump and he barely manages to pan the camera away before his hand instinctively moves to cover Colin’s. The smile he receives at the action more than makes up for the initial panic of “oh dear god, what if I hadn’t moved the camera in time”, and if he and Colin move a little closer together, well.

What the camera can’t see won’t hurt them.


End file.
